


Mommy? Why do my tears taste like the ocean?

by Gay_hitman



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Character Death, Child AU, Child Abuse, Couch Cuddles, Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Forehead Kisses, Highschool AU, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Just three boyfriends trying to comfort their green boi, M/M, M/M/M/M, Man Slaughter, Multi, Murder, Nightmares, Paultryk, Physical Abuse, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Two concerned dads, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, cigarette burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_hitman/pseuds/Gay_hitman
Summary: (I’m not good at summary’s) Edd has an abusive father who leaves marks on him constantly. Physically and mentally.As Edd grows up he meets three boys and instantly attaches to them for comfort and mental stability from the things that happen at home. Edd starts to wear many layers of makeup from his mother to cover up bruises left behind from his father.Felt like writing this is there arent much poly fics or abusive father of Edd fics(I do not write about the real-life versions of these characters. The writings of this work are purely fictional, and do not represent the real people.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has a good bit of gore and alotta good angsts stuff so just a small warning

“Momma! Momma! Look at this picture I made!” A small brown haired boy squeals running up to his mother, shoving the paper in her face as if it was the greatest achievement he’s ever made in life. “W-wow! That looks really great buddy!” The woman says with fake exaggeration, giving the small boy a smile as he jumps up and down in excitement. “Do you like it?” He asks with a toothy smile...well except for the fact he had a few missing teeth.  
Edd was in 3rd grade. Small, but he knew he wanted to go to college and get married to a beautiful woman with 8 cats and live in a huge house made of diamonds and gold.

Wait-…

 _“Susan you dense fucker-_ when is dinner going to be ready? I’m starving my ass over here!” A man says walking into the room with a empty beer bottle in hand and stains decorating the white shirt that laid tightly over his chest.  
He reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. Which gave Edd headaches but he couldn’t do anything about it. Unfortunately...

__

“Sorry! I’ve been so busy with work I-“ “busy with work my ass! Get in the kitchen now you fucking lazy whore!...”he yells directing his attention towards Edd. “What are you looking at? What’s that in your hands?” The deep voice scowls walking closer to the small boy.  
“A-a picture?..” Edd stutters looking up at the man he called dad.

Edd knew when his dad had too much alcohol. He would yell at his mother and hit her or if he was lucky...him.  
Edd had many bruises all over his body. The kids at school would ask where he got them from but he always replied with. “My cat ringo likes to play rough” or “I fell outside..”

“Let me see that!” The man mutters snatching the paper from the child’s hands, studying the picture.  
“What’s this? It looks like _shit!_ ” He snickers looking at the four poorly drawn people in crayon.  
“Ryan stop! He’s just a kid! It’s just a small drawing..” the hazel eyed woman exclaims.  
“Oh would you _shut the fuck up?!_ I’m trying to figure out what _‘Picasso’_ drew over here” the man yells back as Edd plays, nervously with his fingers.  
“I-it’s...its me, ringo and m-my friends” he stutters looking down at the ground.  
“Oh yeah? You and your little friends aye?” He laughs taking the paper into two hands, holding the beer bottle between two of his fingers. “Ryan... _don’t you dare_ …” Edds mother scolds, instantly regretting it. The pale man smirks, beginning to tear the top of the page.

__

_You drunk piece of shit ___

“Daddy! No!” Edd squeals, realizing what was just about to happen.  
Edd felt his heart break as the jumped over and over trying to reach for the valued paper. Why did he have to be so short? That was a question he asked himself a lot when school picture day came along. His teacher always said he would sprout to be a tall boy in the future when he was ‘all grown up’

The drunk male tears the paper in half, seeing the heartbreak In Edds eyes as he stops jumping. “Ryan!” Edds mother yells standing up from her chair.  
“I told you to shut the _fuck up_ didn't I?” He yells, swinging the empty bottle towards her head threatening to smash it as it hovers over her long flowing brown hair. “I will do it!” 

Her eyes were lacking sleep. Majorly.  
She hadn’t gotten sleep in days due to the unstoppable hands touching her body as well as damaging it severely.

The woman looks up in fear, her eyes trembling at the sight of the bottle threatening to smash her head anytime.

“Now I want you to go in there. And cook us some actual _goddamn food_ you hear me?!” 

God his voice was scary when he was mad.  
Edd knew when to run away and hide. And it seemed to be that time.

 _“Where are you going boy?”_ He growls, glancing off in Edd direction as he stops in the middle of the carpeted room. No response.  
“I said. _Where are you going?_ Do I need to repeat myself you _dumb shit_ ”  
“N-no sir…”

Edd was scared what was going to happen next.  
He was scared he was going to get another bruise he would get asked about.  
Edds father was unpredictable

“C’mere won't you?…” he says with a grin, watching the small boy turn around in fear.  
_“Closer”_

The small boy looked up at his father. Tears were pricking out from the corners of his eyes at the sight of his ripped up paper on the ground. 

The man pulls his arm back eyeing the boy, swinging the bottle towards Edds head making him fall to the ground helplessly as the shards from the bottle spew all over the ground.

“I can’t wait till you die _you little shit_ \- you were never meant to be born..” He mutters making Edds mother turn in fear as she sets up boiling water on the stove.

She couldn’t do anything about it but watch. her child bleeding, lying unconscious on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry he’s just unconscious for a bit


	2. Chapter 2

Everything hurt.  
Edds head was so sore.

“Mmh..” The small boy groans, blinking a few times as he gains his consciousness from laying on the floor for a few hours. the lights seemed 20 times brighter than they were before as his eyes started to open. Edd was laying in glass. He had a thick stream of blood running down his face from the hit and a rather wide cut on his arm. 

He wanted to just lay there and cry. Cry like the little baby he was. Cry like the little baby his father taunted him about. He wanted the agonizing pain to go away as it pounded atop of his head. 

“M-moma?” The 6 year olds scratchy dry voice calls out from the spot he had been left cold on. He sounded like a troubled whisper when he spoke.

He heard thumping around upstairs followed with a painful moan.

Not in a pleasurable way.  
More of a, helpless “I’m about to get murdered and there’s nothing I can do about it” moan.

Edd sits up, placing a hand on his forehead as it instantly becomes painted by his flowing thick blood that eventually starts trickling down his arm.  
“Great..” he sighs, attempting to get up from the pool of glass as the stumbling becomes louder upstairs.

“STOP- MOVING!” A voice yells through the walls followed with a thud.  
God, Edd thought the two were going to fall through the ceiling.  
Edd places a hand down to push himself up, instantly regretting it.  
blood rushed from His hand as he flipped it over revealing a chunk of glass penetrating his palm. “Ouch-…” he mutters to himself as he stands up to wash the bloody cuts on his arms and head.

Blood dropped onto the white sink counter as the faucet ran, filling the empty sounds in the bathroom.  
Edd winced as he wrapped up his hand and cleaned up the damage on his head.  
His body was sore. So sore it hurt to walk and turn. Edd doses off into the void before jumping at loud knocks on the bathroom door.  
“Ah!- I- Sorry! I’ll be right out! I-“ Edd shrieks, scrambling to unlock the door with his patched hand revealing his father. “What are you doing in here..” He asks sternly eyeing the bandages and smeared blood on the sink. God how he smelled of sex and alcohol. “Go clean your room won’t you? You have school in the morning.”  
Edd stares up at the man before shuffling past him, making his way upstairs.

His parents door was slightly open. Revealing the smallest beam of light cracking through.  
“Mommy?” Edd mumbles hearing light sobs behind the oak door.  
Edd wanted to help, he really did. But he knew his consequences. What his father would do to him.

Edd walks into his room.  
His clean, untouched bare room.  
There was the smallest smear of dried blood on the wall from a….past incident  
His friend Tom had questioned it before.  
What did he mean by “clean your room” it was already clean! Edd thinks to himself hesitating to lock his door.  
Edd wasn’t allowed to lock his door. At all.  
If he locked it he knew what he had in store for him.

Edd picks up a purple crayon, pressing it to the paper sketching out his father holding his beer bottle before grabbing a red and green crayon.  
“And there’s m- ouch!” Edd Yelps dropping the crayon as it pressed against his hand.  
The small child held his hand to his chest, telling himself not to cry.  
Crying was for babies and little girls who lost their barbies. Edd wasn’t a baby.  
Crying wasn’t for big boys. Crying wasn’t for big boys like Edd. Edd knew that if he cried it would show he was weak.  
Edd picks the crayon back up drawing his mother holding his hand.  
He had drawn purple bruises and small cuts on him and his mother.

Edd giggled as he draws what looked to be stink line over his father's head and stains on his shirt. It was funny to him. Making him look like a huge disgusting ogre. At Least that’s what Edd compared him to.


	3. Chapter 3

Edd mumbles groaning as muffled yelling rings from his ears.   
“Get the fuck up!” The voice yells walking back into the room. 

Edd blinks his eyes open realizing he had fallen asleep on his drawing. It was all messed up from his drool and stained with scattered spots of dried blood. 

“I said _get up!_ ” He yells throwing a hard object at Edds head making him jump up.

It was his shoe. His dirty, hard, leather shoe. 

“Ouch! I’m up I’m up!” Edd yells sitting up rubbing the bandages that had started to slip down his face. “I’m sorry! I’m up!” He cries out holding his head.

Edd got dressed for school, wincing every time he had to use his hands or something went over his arm. It felt like every second he just wanted to cry. He wondered why he couldn’t just have a dad who would hang his pictures on the fridge and play with him outside. He was jealous, jealous that his friends had loving dads. Dads who didn’t hit them and smell all the time. Dads who would complement their wives and shower them with affection. Dads who would kiss their foreheads goodnight and smelled nice. 

“you ready _sissy_ ” his father taunts with his heavy voice leaning in his doorway, lazily taking sips from his beer.   
“A-almost…” Edd squeaks back as he slides on his socks. “ _a-almost_ ” the man mimics in a girly voice making Edd frown. “I thought I raised a boy. I guess that boy is a sissy now…. _Little bitch_..” he mutters walking out of the room with a sigh. 

Edd slides his shoes on, hopping down the stairs.  
Surprisingly Edd wanted to go to school. He yearned to leave for school every day just to avoid his father and the dirty house he alway came home to. 

“Ready!” He calls out holding his hand in his pocket.   
Edd looks around confused as to why no one responded. “Oh..” Edd could smell gasoline seeping out through the window as the started car ran loudly outside.  
Edd walks outside spotting his father, who was attempting to light a cigarette with a hand hovering over the lighter.  
“Dad? Isn't smoking in the car I-Illegal?” Edd manages to get out as he hops into the car.  
“Does It look like I give an actual fuck? If a Man needs his smokes. The man needs his smokes.

_What?_

Edd, now confused puts on his seatbelt as his father drives him to school, breathing out clouds of intoxicating smoke that filled the car.   
Edd coughed a few times making his father glare over at him every now and then.   
“It’s smoke Edd, nothing new…”  
“Can you atleast roll my- windo-w down?” Edd coughs out before feeling the breeze that only arrived early in the morning over his face. The air was sticky and cool and smelled like wet grass and bark. Those were the smells edd loved. He loved the smell of pine trees and how foggy mornings smelled. It was calming to him. 

“Out. Now.” The cold voice interrupts making Edd snap out of window he was staring off into. He didn't even realize they had a arrived at the school. It was shocking to see   
The building flooding with different grades of people. _When did we even get here?_  
Edd grabs his bag hopping out of the rusty green truck hearing it’s awful loud motor drive away.   
“Love you! I’ll pick you up later from school!” “Okay love you too!” A little boy yells back to his father as he walks away. He was a small ginger dressed in a purple sweater with a white shirt peeking out from the tops and bottom. He looked nice. His skin glowed along with the cherry sparkly lip gloss he had on. Edd had the same class with the hyper ginger. His name was Matt. A genuine carried down family name or just a name his parents spat out when he was born. 

“Edd!” A voice call out from behind him making him sling around to figure out who it was.   
It was a little boy with no eyes and a gap where his canine was supposed to be.  
He had a small dark blue shirt on and black light up sneakers along with his checkered faced book bag.

“Whoa...what happened to your head? It’s like...all purple and red…” Tom asks as they slowly walk towards the door. “Fell off my bike- nothing too bad” “oh..” he replies staying quiet the rest of the way to their class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just realized that I had put 2nd grade when I meant third grade so yeah-

Edd sets his bag down next to his chair as Tom follows behind him into his seat.  
“Hello class! It’s great to see your beautiful faces! How was your weekend?” A young woman asks folding her hands together along with her blinding white smile.  
The whole class replies with an expressionless ‘good’ well...everyone except for Edd.  
“Now. We have a new student in class, would you please introduce yourself?” She asks looking over at a small boy in a red hoodie who was lazily getting out of his seat to introduce himself and his unique hair. “Hi uhm..my names Tord...and um I come from Norway…my life's not that interesting and I have two dads” he mumbles in his thick accent. “What up with your hair?” A small blonde boy asks unnecessarily raising his hand.  
“I like to keep things unique, unlike your excuse of a haircut” Tord scoffs glaring at the small boy. “Now now, that wasn’t very nice Tord, why don’t you give him a sorry?”  
Tord looks up at the woman before locking eyes with Edd from across the room. “Is that a question or a command?” he asks, continuing to stare at Edd. “Okay... how about you take a seat” she says with a laugh scooting Tord a bit, noticing the two staring at each other as Tord walks back to his seat. 

Edd zones out after a while, playing with the bandages wrapped around his hand as the class goes on. He really didn’t care about the yamasee and Catawba and all that bullshit, like he would ever use it again in his life.

Before he knew it the class was packing up to go to lunch. Screeching of chairs sliding filled the room as small groups gathered with each other forming a line in front of the door forming small zeros with their hand as they puff their cheeks up like chipmunks. “Alright! Level zero here we go!” The brunette woman says with a smile opening the door. Edd follows Tom into the line before being called back.  
“Edd sweetie? Can I talk to you for a bit?” The woman asks placing her hands on her thighs as she bends down to Edds height.  
“Am I in trouble?” “No sweetie...I just need to ask you a few things…” she says looking up to see Tom had been waiting in the Doorway for his friend. “Tom love, you can go now...Edd will be out in a minute..” the woman who goes by the name of _Mrs.mully,_ says standing up walking over to a neon pink bean bag welcoming Edd to sit in the one next to it.  
There was no one in the room but them and another child who didn't like eating in front of other kids. “You okay David?” She asks looking over at the boy who had bitten into a sandwich. “Yes ma’am..” he replies taking a sip of his juice box.

Edd looks up at the woman in confusion staring at her for a bit.  
“Are you sure I’m not in trouble? You’re not talking Mrs.mully…” Edd mumbles playing with a flappy piece of bandage.  
“Edd honey...I-...can I ask what happened to your hands? And your...head? I noticed you weren’t really active in class today and it made me worried..” she says in concern, placing a hand on Edds back.  
“I fell off my bike…” “and your hands? Why are they wrapped?”  
“Blisters…from climbing trees” Edd replies feeling bad that he had to lie to his teacher. The woman thinks for a minute, glancing over at the ripped black book bag Edd carried around. She sighed and looked down at the quiet child.  
“One last thing sweetie...do you have a lunch?” 

“No ma’am…” 

there was a pause between the two.  
She couldn’t remember the last time Edd had brang in a lunch or even a lunch box at all.

“Eddward...I need you to tell me the truth...you come in with bruises and bandaids every week..is there someone maybe...bullying you or...hurting you at home? You’re okay to tell me.. you can trust me, I’m good at keeping secrets” she says moving her fingers over her lips to resemble a zipper.

Edd froze trying to think of what to say.  
No one had ever asked him this question before.

“I- um...no ma’am. I’m just very clumsy… can I go now?” He asks as his teacher takes her hand off of his back.  
“Yes you may go..”  
Edd sits up grabbing his bag from his desk in the back heading for the door.  
“Wait!” Mrs.Mully says rushing to her desk, pulling what looked like a sandwich out.  
“Here…eat this okay?” She says walking over to Edd as her heels click against the ground.  
“Just remember, you can talk to me anytime if you want, okay?” The brunette says placing the sandwich in the small child’s hands.  
“O-okay..” he replies with a smile before exiting the room.  
“ingen pappa! jeg har det bra! ja ja...elske-“  
Edd crashes into a boy dropping his bagged sandwich falling to the floor. The Norwegian boy looks up from the ground seeing his phone laying on the ground next to him.  
Edd groans reaching up to hold his hurt arm as he lays on the floor.  
“Augh jesus jævla kristus ow..” the hooded boy groans out sitting up. “ _Hey hvorfor ser du ikke hvor du skal hen-_ oh- Crap! I- uH...I’m sorry!” The Norwegian squeaks as his face becomes the shade of his hood. “I didn't the mean to say that are you okay?!” The boy asks dusting himself off, offering a hand to Edd.  
“Y-yeah...I speak English so whatever you said didn't go through..” Edd says with a painful smile letting the new kid help him up. “God- I- Papa! Ah! Im sorry! Jeg krasjet og droppet telefonen min!” The boy says picking up his phone, holding it to his ear. “Ja...ja sir..elsker deg også..ha det”  
Tord shuts his phone off with a sigh, putting it in his pocket as he looks over at Edd who was retrieving his sandwich. 

“Soo you’re the new kid right?” Edd says with a small smile they start to walk to the crowded lunchroom. “Yeah...my parents thought it would be a good idea...until they found out gay marriage wasn’t allowed here..so now we’re stuck trying to get around until it is” The Norwegian says as they enter the cafeteria, flooding with children all sitting with their friends.  
“Um...you can come and sit with me and my friend Tom if you want..” Edd offers quietly blushing when Tords grey eyes light up. “Thank you! I was so worried I would have to sit in the floor!”  
Edd leads tord to a small table meeting Tom who looked bored out of his mind.  
“What was that all about?”  
“Eh Mrs.Mully asked me about my homework, nothing serious..”  
“Oh…”Tom says realizing Edd had brought along the new kid. “so I see you chose our beautiful table uh.. Todd?” “Tord” The Norwegian corrects, as he pulls out his lunch.  
“Where’s Matt?” Edd asks looking around before looking into Toms bored inky eyes.  
“Eh...he left to be with Sarah and Mary Jane-“ Tom scoffs starting over at the purple dressed ginger.  
“That sucks...how much do you wanna bet he’s going to come back to us because the girls took in another girl” Edd laughs, wincing at the pain in his lungs.  
“You okay Edd?” The horned boy asks placing a hand on Edd shoulder to calm his pain. “Yeah- I have a um...hurt lung…” “Hey- my dad's a doctor! Do you guys maybe wanna come over?”  
“Sure” Tom lets out.  
“Yeah..let me ask my dad…where do you live again?”  
“Uhh Westwood street...364..it’s a light yellow house with a small rainbow flag under our mailbox...if you wondered, yes it’s our 8th flag due to all the people taking and breaking them and leaving them in our driveway..”  
“Ouch- that sucks man..” Tom replies taking a bite into his disgusting school lunch.  
“Yeah...it does...were like the only family with two dads in that neighborhood…”  
“Wait I thought there was a lesbian couple down the street-“ Tom exclaims making Tord twist his head thinking for a minute.  
“Oh yeah! Uh- summer and Chloe!  
Yeah I know them!”

After school ends Edd waits outside watching other kids get picked up as the sky starts to darken.

“I’ll see you in a bit Edd! Love you!”  
Tom yells running away with a red face as he jumps into his mother’s black car that had pulled up on the curb..  
“Did he just…”

Edd ends up walking home as the sun starts to set. Edd had been waiting for his father for 4 hours. He was the only one left in the area the kids waited for their parents on.  
It took about 57 minutes for Edd to get home to find his father drunk and asleep on the couch.  
“Thanks for picking me up” he mutters setting his bag down by the door before leaving the house immediately. He didn't want to wake his father up. Like he would care where he was.

Edd starts walking towards the address Tord gave him, coughing every now want then on the way.  
“God- what would he do if I just spent the night? Would I get in trouble? I’ll just say I slept outside of the school because he didn't pick me up! Right?”  
Edd mumbles to himself finding himself looking up at a two story yellow house. 

Edd hesitates to knock on the door. He had only been to Tom's house and that was it. No one else.

Edd bangs his messed up bruised knuckles against the door hearing someone call from inside.  
“Hi sweetie! You’re one Tord’s friends right?” A tall man with a warming smile asks.  
“Y-Yes...my names Edward...just..call me edd..” he mumbles offering his hand.  
The older male looks at the hand in concern before carefully accepting it, letting the boy in.  
“Tord baby! Your friend is here!”

“Pau baby can you check on dinner real quick?” He asks looking over at a shorter man who was sitting at a table with a computer in front of him.  
He was typing something. It seemed important. Edd thought to himself as the man who goes by pat walks him up the stairs, opening a door to three children talking. “Matt? Why are you here?” The small bruised boy asked as he looks at the ginger. “I hear you and Tom would be here so I...came along!” He bubbles with a smile. “Yeah turns out Mary Jane and Sarah used him for the past two days” “yeah..but they did my nails!” The little boy exclaims holding up his nails that were a glossy light purple.

“Okay I’ll let you four be, dinner will be ready in about 12 minutes” Pat says with a smile as he closes the door. 

Edd sits down by Tord’s bed staying quiet as the three continue their conversation.  
“So what took you so long?” The black eyed boy asks flushing a light pink from what had happened after school.  
“Dad forgot me...again..” he sighs glancing down at a small cut that stung like a bitch all day. It was like a small paper cut but with glass.

“Why didn't you just call me? My mom would’ve picked you up..” Tom asks tilting his head.  
“I- I lost it…” 

_Lies_

After a while of talking pat calls the four down for dinner, setting plates of macaroni and cooked chicken around a long wooden table.  
“takk pappa!” Tord smiles as he crawls into his seat.  
Edd had never seen fresh warm food like this in a long time. Edd learned to get used to the pain of having your stomach empty 24/7 besides eating the things his mother was forced to eat.

Pat presses a kiss to Tords head before ruffling his hair as he joins his lover on the other side of the table.  
“Pau baby are you okay love?” He asks in concern as Pau seemed to be staring at something.  
“His hand...and head..” he whispers as Edd giggles to whatever cheesy joke Matt had made.  
“Oh-...” pat replies biting his lip as he tries to understand why a bloody bandage was wrapped around the third graders hand.  
“Tord love? Would you like to say the blessing?” Pat asks looking up at his son as he sits down.  
Tord nods before putting his hands together and closing his eyes. “I- Jesu navn går vi til bords Og spiser, drikker på ditt ord Deg, Gud, til ære, oss til gavn Så får vi mat i Jesu navn. A- Amen…” Tord stutters out as everyone looks up from the prayer.  
“Is that a Norwegian prayer?” Tom asks scooping up a pile of macaroni. “Yeah- it’s pretty special...To my family…” 

“Thank you mr-“ Edd stops looking unsure of the man's last name. “spring- Patryk spring. And thank you- it’s not gourmet but I’m sure it fits a third grade appetite” he says with a small giggle. 

After everyone finishes dinner the three retreat upstairs, waiting for Edd to finish cleaning his plate.

“Hey it’s alright I can get that” Pat says taking a plate from the bottom of the sink as Edd continues to scrub his plate.  
“Thank you for dinner- again.. it was really good” the child says with a smile.  
“Well I’m glad you liked it”

Edd places the plate in sink starting to walk away as he dries a hand on his shirt.

“Hey um...Edd?” Pat calls out making the child stop in his place. “Come with me for a second..why don’t we fix those bandages up hm? They look a little dirty..” he says shutting the sink off before leading Edd upstairs into a nice bead room where Pau was reading a book on the bed.  
Pat enters a bathroom opening a cabinet beneath the sink, pulling out a little red box.  
“Can you sit on the bed for me sweetie?”  
Edd nodes crawling on the puffy white bed, dangling his feet over the edge.  
“Can you open your hands for me love?” Pat asks pulling out a clean roll of gauze as Edd opens his clammy scarred hands, wincing to the pain when the cut gets stretched.  
“Okay so i'm going to clean it a bit so we don’t get mean germs in there and then I’m going to put a nice neat new bandage on- is that okay?” He asks making Pau look up from his book. 

Edd nods as pat starts the slide the loose gauze off.

Pat stops for a second looking at the cut. _What did this kid do?!_  
He thinks to himself shining the hand in the light to get a better look at it.

“Sweetie does your daddy or mommy know about this?” Pat asks in concern as he grabs a little wipe to clean the cut. 

“No?...I um..” Edd mumbles looking up at pat. “I-um accidentally fell on some glass when I crashed my bike..”  
“Edd love, I need you to tell the truth, if that really happened it wouldn’t be one large cut” he says, taking the small wipe out. “This is going to sting a little bit” 

Edd clenches his fist taking in a deep breath as pat starts to apply the wipe

“I need you to tell me the truth Edd..” Pat repeats, wrapping the soft material around Edds hand.

“I-..“ Edd stops for a minute leaning in closer to pat cupping his hand around his ear. 

“My dad..he hit my head…” the third grader says pointing to the scratched bruise on his head. 

“Your father- hit you? Hit you with what?” 

“A bottle..” the child mumbles as small tears prick from his eyes.

Pat looks up at his husband, who had been listening the whole time.  
“I- I don’t wanna go hom-e mr.Spring” Edd chokes out wiping the small tears with his sleeve.

“Hey hey! it’s okay...you can….you can stay here for the night okay?”  
“Really?” Edd mumbles as pat nods sweetly, moving some hair behind his ear.

Edd looks down at the bandage jumping slightly as pat pulls him into a hug.  
“Now go play with your friends- they’re probably looking for you” the older male says standing up, crawling into the soft bed next to his lover. 

Edd scoots off the bed walking towards the white door.  
“Edd honey? Could you close the door for me sweetheart?” Pat asks looking up, receiving a nod from the small child as he closes it.

Pau puts his book down cuddling into Pat as the two sit in silence.  
“Do you think..he’ll be okay?” He asks looking up at his taller lover.  
“I don’t know...I don’t know if I should call the cops or just let it be..” pat replies with a sigh.

 

“You’re back!” Tom squeals as edd enters the room. “Yeah- I’m back”  
“Did you get lost or something?” Tord asks looking up from his iPad.  
“No- your dad just wanted to talk to me- that’s all”  
Edd says as he crawls onto tord bed flopping over on it.  
“Augh! I have to leave in a few minutes-“ Matt says looking at his small flip phone.  
“Awwe but we just met!” Tord whines wrapping his arms around matt as if it was the end of the world.

After a while Matt and Tom leave, leaving Edd and Tord getting ready for bed.  
“So you’re staying over?” The Norwegian asks in his thick accent.  
“Yeah your dad said I could” 

Edd walks downstairs to retrieve his cup he had left out from dinner.  
Edd grabs the cup pulling it to his face as he downs the last bits of whatever sugary drink it was once filled with.  
The child sets the drink on what he thought was the table, jumping when a loud crash lands next to him.  
Edd opens his eyes to the noise of the shattering glass against the floor. 

“Edd? Edd! Are you okay what happened?!” Tord calls out peering from down the stairs.

“I-I n-nothing! I’ve got it! It’s okay!” Edd stutters, Bending down to pick up the glass. 

The next thing Edd knew pat and Pau we’re behind him pulling him away from the glass.  
“Edd Are you okay?!” Pat exclaims pulling Edd into a tight hug.  
“I-I I’m sorry! I-i didn't mean to I swear! I didn't mean to!” Edd says out hiding his face behind his hands. 

“Hey it’s okay! We all make mistakes!”  
Edds breathing starts to become heavy.  
He was scared Tords parents were going to hate him and hit him until he was purple.  
“Shh it’s okay...just breath..breath” pat coos as Edds breathing starts to hitch with hiccups as he tries not to let out the sob he was holding in.  
_God they hate me they hate me they hate me_  
He repeated in his head until tears rolled down his pink cheeks.  
Edd curls up in Pat’s lap continuing to cry.  
Why was he crying?  
He wasn’t a baby!  
He wasn’t a little girl who lost her Barbie! 

All Edd would think about was his father's reaction when he got home. For all Edd knows he’s probably still sleep with the tv running.  
He didn’t want to go home.  
Not yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter has some gore and all that yummy stuff so justs heads up

Pat rocks Edd as his breathing slowly gains it rate again.  
“Shh..it’s okay- you’re okay you’re not in trouble” He coos running his hands through Edds hair.  
Pat could adopt Edd if he wanted to. He wanted to adopt him so bad from the family he lived with.  
Yet he didn’t know if this happened all the time. Therefor he couldn’t do anything but ask the so called father himself.

“Why don’t we get you two ready for bed hm? Maybe we can watch a movie tomorrow?” Pat says looking up at his husband who had been quite the whole time.  
“B-But we have school tomorrow..” Edd stutters, wiping his eyes.  
“Who needs school? You two can stay home tomorrow okay?”  
“Pat love you can’t just pul-“ Pau says being cut off by pats opened stare.  
“Really?! No school tomorrow!!” Tord exclaims jumping around in his small red pajamas.  
Edd smiles within his resting sob feeling sleepy against pats warm chest as  
Tord continues to jump around in his pajamas, cheering as he hops around the house.

For once Edd felt loved. Edd felt like he actually had someone to come to cry to and be kissed on the head at night. He felt like he lived in a real family.

“Alright- did you boys brush your teeth?” The taller man asks, slightly rocking Edd. 

“Ja papa!” Tord says telling a fat lie as his hyperness starts to tire.

“Lies... _la meg lukte pusten din_ ” Pau says with a grin as the small child hops his way over to his father, opening his mouth, making pau cringe to his hoard unbrushed third graders mouth.  
“Go brush your teeth you dirty liar!” He giggles as Tord hops around with uncontrollable laughter to paus reaction.

Pat stands up, taking the small child with him. “Did you brush _your_ Teeth?” He asks looking into the hazel eyes of the damaged child. 

Edd nods, wiping his eye again as pat thinks for a minute.

 _How could someone hurt a child as cute and smart as him? He doesn't deserve any of this_. He thinks as Pau attacks Tord with hugs and tickles.

 

Pat carries Edd upstairs as Pau and Tord follow behind them, leading them back into Tord’s robot filled room.

“Don’t stay up too late Okay? Or else you’ll miss the things I have for you guys tomorrow” he says with a warming smile, setting Edd on Tord’s dark red bed.  
“We’re in the next room if you need us okay?” Pat Says as Pau practically throws Tord onto the bed.  
“Again again!” He cheers jumping on the bed reaching for his father to throw him again.  
“Tord sweetie it's time to calm down, it’s late” pat says pulling Tord close giving him kisses on his head.  
“Papaaa! That’s gross!” He giggles trying to push his way out of his grip.  
“I’m your father. I kiss you when I want” he states with a smile, continuing to kiss the struggling child.

 

Edds smile fades from a frown watching the love shared between the two.  
_Why I can’t I have a dad like that.._

they looked so happy, giggling and smiling. It made Edd hate his life.  
All he wanted to do is be loved that’s all. He just wanted to go to school for one without feeling starved or being distracted by the small wounds gifted by his father.

Pat lets Tord Crawl out of his arms to hide under the sheets as sleep takes over his Blood stream making him yawn from his laughter.  
“Get some sleep my loves, you have a big day tomorrow” pat whispers swiftly walking to his husband who was waiting by the light switch with a hand on the door knob.  
“Love you daddy!- and you too papa!” the small Norwegian says as Edd slides under Tord’s warm covers.  
“Love you too bub- Edd? Are you okay?” Pat asks halfway into closing the door.  
The small boy nods in the darkness realizing it was the first time someone had ever asked him if he was okay out of concern.

Edd drifts off to sleep drooling into Tord’s pillow starting to think that he was having the best sleep of his life.

 

“Hey you little shit- c’mere won’t you?” Edds father says with a grin grabbing Edd by his shirt dragging him to the kitchen where blood was smeared on the white tiled floor.  
“If you don’t move- I’ll give you a treat” he says Picking Edd up, setting him on the counter.  
The man moves out of Edds blurry vision to reveal a woman who was lying, coldly on the floor with her organs in a spilled bucket next to her.  
“M-momm-y?” Edd trembles at the sight.

It smelled so bad. but to know it was his mother hurt even more.

The bucket smelled awful. It was across the room and it made Edd feel like he wanted to vomit 

The man returns back with a pair of pliers and some rope, setting his beer bottle next to Edd.

“Okay- don’t worry okay? I need you to sit in that chair for me okay?” He says pointing to a chair that was facing Edd, leaning against the table.

Edd hops off the counter eyeing his mother on the floor as he places himself up in the wooden chair.

“Okay now- I’m going to tie this around you...you might feel a little tight but I promise it will be worth it..”  
he says unraveling a bit of rope as he walks over to Edd.  
“D-Daddy? W-what happened to m-mommy? D-did you do that?” He asks with a tremble in his voice.  
“Oh nothing sweetheart- it was an accident she’ll be up in a few minutes I promise..” he says starting to slowly wrap the rope around Edds small body. 

“Feel tight?” He asks moving his hands away from Edd who was now tied to the chair.  
Edd nods watching his father give a smile in excitement as he walks back to the counter grabbing his bottle and pliers, bending back down by Edd.

“Okay now listen to me...this might ehh-…tingle a bit Okay?”

Those words made Edd nervous 

“I need you to open your mouth for me..can you be a big boy and show me those beautiful teeth of yours?”

Edd gives a silent nod, slowly opening his mouth in hesitation. 

“If you bite me I swear you god you will end up like your mother” he mutters, inching the pliers towards Edds teeth, opening them.

Edd clenches his fists worried of what his father was going to do  
_Why does he need my mouth open? Is he a dentist?_

Edd could feel a cold piece of metal grab on to one of his canines jerking his head a little.

“Remember this might tingle a little bit but it will be worth it you hear me? You don’t want to be a sissy do you?” He says clamping down on the tooth making Edd feel sick.

The father starts to pull on the tooth making Edd groan in pain trying to tell him to stop with his wide open mouth . 

The tugging became harder and harder starting to make some blood run down the cold tool.

Edd starts to cry. The pain was too overwhelming. It was more that just a tingle. 

The tooth start to become more loose with every grunt and pull to the point it start to pull apart from the gum nerve by nerve.

Edd screams in pain trying to move his body, thrashing the loose parts of his feet and legs.  
He feels his head yank drastically forward before hearing something small tumble on the floor.

His tooth was laying right in front of him as blood flooded his mouth with its salty metallic taste.  
Edd felt so dizzy. he was about to pass out any minute now.

Tears were falling from Edds hazel eyes spitting blood out all over his lap as his father inspects the tooth.

“Good boy….now...open up again”  
He says looking up into Edds teary pain filled eyes.

Edds lips trembled as he looks at his father in fear as he opens his mouth again. He knew what would happen if he didn’t listen.

The man reaches his pliers back in clamping down on Edds other canine.

It was useless. Edd just sat there and cried, letting out piercing chokes of pain.

Edds breathing was out of control. He was hyperventilating taking in small amounts of air making him feel light as the nerves in his teeth ripped apart, hanging from where the tooth once was. 

The man pulls away, smiling at his work as tears stream down Edds face within his painful sob.

“Would you quit your crying-..” he scoffs throwing the canines into the spilled bucket that lied next to the empty body on the floor.

Edds breathing starts to become hitched as he sobs to the pain throbbing in his gums. 

“I SAID QUIT!” He says making Edds sob worse.

Edd continues to cry choking on his blood that was mixed with his tears as he tried to catch his breath.

“Stop it you fucking twat!” He says picking up his bottle threatening to hit Edd.  
Edd looks up, flinching when his father thrashes the bottle towards his head as he tried to ignore the pain. The rope had started to dig into his skin every time he squirmed around.

The father looks at Edd in disgust before tapping the side of the bottle on the bottom of the chair making the bottom fall off leaving shards poking out towards Edd.  
“Stop. crying.” he says sternly, pointing the ridged bottle towards Edds chest.

Edd chokes, closing his eyes and mouth as he tried to silent his sobbs.  
The pain was excruciating and made everything hurt. He couldn’t stop crying if he wanted to.

“I TOLD YOU TO QUIT!” He yells, thrusting the shattered bottle, deeply into Edds chest.

Edd shoots up with tears running down his face finding himself back in Tords room. “I-..” he lets out with a sharp choked sob.  
His breathing was out of control as he shook like an earthquake had busted beneath him. 

The small boy covered a hand over his mouth as small noises escaped from his panic.  
_It was just a bad dream, bad dream bad dream bad dream_  
He repeats in his head as he tries to block out his quiet surrounding sounds.  
How was Tord sleeping through this? 

Edd stops for a second trying to hear a quiet conversation over his sobs in the hallway.  
“Pau babe I swear I heard someone-“ “I’m sure it’s nothing just come back to bed-“ “no! Pau i swear I think someone’s crying!”  
The voice exclaims within its whisper.  
Pat pushes open the door to the room hearing the sniffs and sobs from one of the children.  
“E-Edd? Edd sweety? I-is that you?” Pat asks trying to see in the dark, not wanting to wake his son with the blinding over head light.

Pat walks towards the bed hearing shaky sniffles from a child.  
“Tord? Tord is tha-“ “m-mommy…” a small voice sobs out within his hands.  
“Edd! Edd sweetheart! What’s wrong!” Pat exclaims as his motherly side kicks in , pulling the child into his arms as he crawls onto the bed.  
“It’s okay- you’re okay Edd, I’m here- What happened?” He coos as Edd empties his eyes out all over pats shirt.  
“D-da-d-y tee-th” he manages to get out making the older man confused.  
“Teeth?”  
Edd nods grasping onto the back of pats shirt.  
“W-what about your teeth?” Pat asks, genuinely confused.

Edd doesn’t respond, making pat concerned.  
“Why don’t you come and lay in my bed- is that okay? We’ll keep you safe- does that sound alright?” He asks receiving a nod from the child.

Pat carries Edd back to his room as he sobs over his shoulder, waking Pau up who was a shirtless disaster.  
“Pat? Is everything okay?” He asks sitting up, squinting towards pat who was walking towards the bed with the mumbling child.  
“I think he had a nightmare- he’s just going to sleep with us tonight...is that okay?”  
Pat asks rolling back the sheets, holding Edds back with one hand as he beds over the bed. “N-no! Don’t! I- I don’t wanna hur-t!”  
The two stop at Edds statement at he begins to hiccup from how long he’s been crying for.  
“I don-t w-want to be l-like mom-my! Please- d-ont hurt me-e!” He screams, thrashing as pat sets him down on the bed.  
“Edd sweetie we’re not going to hurt you, w-why would we do that?”  
Pat asks in concern as Edd hides his face under his hands.

“Y-you’re going t-to do the things t-that daddy does to m-mommy!” He chokes, sobbing through his bloody wrapped hands.

Pau looks up at pat in confusion before looking back at the child.  
“Edd what do you mean- _the things that dad does to your mom_ …” Pau asks as pat crawls back into the bed.

Edd was sandwiched between the two in their big comfy bed while he tried to catch his breath as pat tried to calm him down.

After a while of crying and hiccuping Edd finally falls asleep, leaving pat wide awake in thought.


End file.
